truth and dare of doom
by crazy YinYang writer7
Summary: read and review please. warning: i never own the show. it goes to the rightful ower.
1. Chapter 1

Invader Zim Truth and dare

*some place on Earth, hidden in a huge mansion*

Hostess: *frails arms around excitedly* hi there everyone. The name is crazy yinyang writer7. But I prefer to be called Esmeralda in this. Just because I don't wanna give out any other names from me. And welcome to the truth and dare game show, where you guys decides what they answer or do.

*Second in command pops in*

Second in command: Aren't you going to introduce me sister?

Esmeralda: *annoyance shows in her voice* I was getting there, so here is my second in command.

Second in command: I prefer Big E.

Esmeralda: *sighs in defeat* whatever Ems. So, let's get a move on. *looks at the still unconscious cast* you know you didn't have to hit them that hard.

Ems: I know. But its fun hitting people and aliens though.

Esmeralda: so I lead down some of the rules,

you guys can send in any truth and dares so long as it doesn't get me ban from here

you can give treats to anyone here

you guys can co-host for the chapter

that's all I can think of, as far as rules.

Ems: *looks at the cast expectantly* it looks like they are waking up sis.

Esmeralda:*looks at the cast curiously, then process to poke Zim with a stick*

Ems: *pokes Dib with a stick* wake up Dib.

Zim: *groans* Where on Irk am I? what did you do to the almighty Zim?

Dib: oh just shut up alien scum, now is not the time for how "great" you are. We gotten kidnapped by two psychotic girls.

Esmeralda: *puts on a kicked puppy dog look* Dibby, why would you say such things?

Ems: *has a piss off look, and looks at Dib* ever talk like that to big sis, and there be hell to pay, got that guys?

Zim & Dib: eep.

*other groans and wakes up*

Esmeralda: glad to see you guys awake. *has a innocent expression*

Gaz: *has a piss look on her face* where the hell is my gameslave?

Esmeralda: *hands over the gameslave* here you go.

Ems: that's all for this chapter, don't forget to send in those reviews, and those truth and dares.


	2. Chapter 2

Round one

Esmeralda: *Is bouncing around all hyper like, holding some note cards* we've got some truths and dare from people. Hehehe.

Ems: *grabs one note card from the bouncing host* one of them is from Invader TAK.

*Groans can be heard from the background*

Esmeralda: The game is not that bad guys. Now stop acting like smeets and babies and lets get the game started. Tak, Zim, get your irken butts over here.

*both came near the two host*

Zim: What do you stink-beast want with the ALMIGHTY Zim!

Ems: You guys have a dare to do.

Esmeralda: *cuffs the two irkens hands together* Now, your guys dare is for you and Tak to kiss for at least 10 seconds while holding hands at the same time.

Tak & Zim: If we reuse to do anything you both say?

Esmeralda: Under you guys, is a floor trap that would lead to both of you to a pool of water and meats for not telling a truth or a dare.

Ems: YOU'VE INSTALLED THAT WITHOUT ME?

Esmeralda: Yes, yes I did. Now the sooner you do the dare, the sooner it be over.

Zim: But, I don't want that female ruin the ALMIGHTY Zim greatness.

Esmeralda: In the meaty water depths you both go.

Tak: *grabs Zims hands, and forces the kiss*

14 seconds later

Ems: Its been 14 seconds you guys. . . . . . o well, lets carry on then.

Esmeralda: Hey Dib, there's some dares for you.

Dib: *has a worry look* What are the Dares?

Esmeralda: To be lock in a closet and read three ZADR fics is one of them.

Dib: What's ZADR?

Esmeralda: You find out soon enough.

Ems: In the torture closet you go Dibby.

*his tormented moans can be heard for the last 10 minutes*

Dib: Get me the hell out of here. My eyes are melting from that torture! How could you make read that? *his rumblings go on for a while*

Ems: Well, see you guys in the next rounds, and don't forget to send in your truth and dares for us.


	3. Chapter 3

Round 2

Esmeralda: *is bouncing around the room like she high on sugar*

Emma: would you calm the fuc- down already and get this over with?

Esmeralda: geez party pooper. Being a grouch today. What gives? Oh well, we got some truth and dares for our victe- I mean, for our guest that's here.

Emma: the first part I'll do. . . .*looks at the scribble on the notecard* this ones are from RandomtwilitDude. First thing first, Esmeralda, get Gir and the Tallest here for a moment.

Esmeralda: *has a microphone that works like a intercom for the house* would the Tallest and Gir get to the show room for a bit. I repeat, the Tallest and Gir, get in her-

Gir: hi prettys. *shouts while he talking*

All in the room: *hears the tallest whines. Purple being the first to come in.*

Gir: *glomps tallest purple* mommymommymommy *contues to say this*

Emma: lets get this tortu-

Esmeralda: GAME!

Emma: game. . over with. Gir, if you can go anywhere, where would it be?

Gir: I . . . don't know

Esmeralda: *glomps gir* kawii. =)

Emma: okay moving on. Tallest, did you used to be . . short?

Both tallest: that's a stupid question-

*both gotten shock from the tazer*

Esmeralda: !

Emma: Gir, you get to force feed everyone waffles-

Gir: *feeds Ems waffles* do you like em' pretty lady. I mah em' myself! *proceeds to feed everyone waffles. And screaming could be heard*

Esmeralda: *says into the microphone* oh just suck it up and the dang waffles before you hurt Gir feelings. Oh, and Dib, Zim, Mimi, and Tak, get guys butts in here!

a few moments later*

Esmeralda: looks like everyone we need so far has gather

Ems: looks like someone left gifts for some of you

Esmeralda: heres a suit suit for Gir, so it allows you to go to the twilight realm. They need you for backup chief for Princess Midna. Could you handle cooking for a whole chapter. . . *hears Gir saying he making waffles and cupcakes to for help*

Emme: *blinks for a moment* well that was fast of him

Esmeralda: so anyway, Zim, your dare is to steal Gaz gameslave. Then you can give it to Dib when you do. Hopefully you wont die before I give you your present.

Zim: sure stink-beast

Everyone in the room: *watches the cameras to see if he died or not*

Emma: damn. I thought he going t- shoot he's coming

Esmeralda: *rolls eyes* now, Dib, a reviewer give you the ability to teleport. Use it wisely. And you have to smash Gaz gameslave once Zim gets here.

Emma: *gives Mimi a talking chip, and the tallest the unlimited supply of snacks*

*an hour of hell has gone by later*

Esmeralda: damn. . . never knew Mimi could talk that much. And how did Zim and Tak find their presents so quickly? We going to have to fix this part of the house. *looks at the gaping holes and clone evil squirrel army* hey Ems, did we manage to give Gir the cookies?

Ems:*exhausted look on her face* yes, yes we did.

Esmeralda: one more dare and truth. Zim, who do you like here, besides yourself?

Dib: like that self center alien jerk bag could like anyone but himself. . .

Zim: that filthy Dib-human head is fill with lies.

Esmeralda: Zim, focus.

Zim: you can-*sees weapons that Esmeralda holds* I mean, I like. . .*looks like he is about to run for it*

Esmeralda: *says in a calming voice* you can tell us Zim. I wont bite.

Zim: *takes a sneak peek at Dib* NO ONE FILTHY HUMAN!

Esmeralda:*saw the peek and has a evil grin on her face* oh really now. If anyone would shout that loud so fast, then you be in denial.

*both Zim and Esmeralda continue to fight*

Ems: hey Tak, your dare is to kiss zim for 2 min. and punch him in the face as hard as you can afterward.

Tak: cant I just used my laser instead

Ems: just do the dare and get it over with. And theres no used fighting with me. You never would win a agruement with me.

Tak: *grabs Zim and kiss him before he could yell.*

2 minutes later*

*Tak punches Zim in the face hard and fighting then continues again*

Esmeralda: well, continue to send those truth and dares, and stuff. See y'all next time


End file.
